Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, have a treating chamber, which may have a configuration of a rotating drum, in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller communicably and operably connected with the various components of the appliance for controlling the appliance to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.
After the completion of the cycle of operation, the laundry may still contain moisture and/or there may still be moisture within the treating chamber or other areas of the appliance. If the moisture-laden laundry is left in the treating chamber too long, it may begin to mold or mildew, which may create a sour smell that most users find unpleasant. The moisture remaining within the treating chamber or other areas of the appliance may cause a similar result.